Moving On
by MysteryBlackPanther
Summary: Manjyome saw Asuka on the beach alone, and he starts to talk to her. They talk about the past, love, and moving on. Manjyome x Asuka one-shot.


Title: Moving On

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Rating: K plus to be safe

Author's Notes: I felt like writing a Manjyome x Asuka story. It's not exactly kissy kissy or anything, but just a moment between them. If it's OOC, please tell me in a review, message, or email.

Summary: Asuka sat on the beach, alone with her thoughts, until Manjyome showed up. They talk about many things and about their futures.

Pairings: Implied Manjyome x Asuka, hinted Juudai x Yubel, and hinted Juudai x Asuka

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

><p>Moving On<p>

Asuka, the beautiful girl he fell in love with. He always liked her from the moment he met her, but he just didn't realize it. He constantly thought about her, and he knew he wouldn't like anyone else but her. She was an amazing duelist, an amazing girl, and an amazing person in general. Sometimes he wondered if he was good enough, but the thought would immediately die down. Sure, he lost to Juudai, but he was still a great duelist. He was Manjyome Thunder after all.

That's why when he saw her outside on the beach, alone, staring into the sea he walked up to her, wondering what she would be doing out here.

"Tenjouin-kun," Manjyome said to catch her attention. Her face held peace with her small smile and relieved eyes. It almost made him question what happened. He didn't ask though; she would tell him when she wanted to.

Her eyes suddenly became alert as she turned around before sighing.

"Hello, Manjyome-kun," she said. Manjyome slightly smiled before turning back to the sea. The sun was high above the water causing it to shimmer. The waves rose high before crashing into the water below it. Seagulls flew above the ocean creating a very relaxing view.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Manjyome said in a low tone. He rarely saw views like this, and when he did, he never paid attention to them as much.

Asuka nodded, "It is very nice."

"That must be why you're out here," Manjyome guessed though he knew he would be wrong. Asuka didn't seem like the type who would come out here just for the view, but he couldn't think that right away.

"No," she shook her head. Her eyes were still focused on the sea, not once drifting towards Manjyome. "I came out here to think."

"I see," Manjyome nodded. A moment of silence passed over them as they simply stared at the view. Manjyome couldn't help but glance over to the side to see Asuka with a small, sad smile on her face. Her eyes held the same sorrow but relief in them.

"I'm going to miss it here," Asuka finally spoke up. "There are so many memories, so many happy moments that I don't want to forget."

"You'll never forget," Manjyome reassured. "I know I won't."

Asuka smiled softly, "You became a completely different person thanks to your experience here."

"So did you," Manjyome told her.

Asuka raised an eyebrow at that, "How so?"

"I don't know," Manjyome shrugged. "You just seem different somehow. Happier I guess since you first came here."

Asuka smiled, "I guess. It's all thanks to everyone I met here. The good times and the bad times have made everyone a different person especially Juudai."

At the mention, Manjyome's thoughts travelled to Juudai and how much he changed. He wondered what made him like this. He knew that the new Juudai was completely different from the one before. He also knew many people missed the old, goofy Juudai. He, personally, did not care. As long as he still had a good rival, he was okay with either Juudai.

"I know," Manjyome nodded. "He's completely different."

Asuka nodded, her eyes drifting to the sand below her, smiling softly, as she let out a whisper, "Gotcha…"

"He hasn't said that in a while," Manjyome commented. Asuka's head snapped up as she stared at Manjyome with wide eyes, thinking he couldn't hear her earlier. She was thinking about what he told her after her almost confession to him. She wondered if Juudai figured it out. If he didn't, Yubel surely would have. Juuadi knew, but she didn't say it. She respected her own choice and was glad she made it.

"He hasn't," she lied, deciding not to tell Manjyome about it. That was just for her, a memory she decided to keep to herself. Manjyome didn't need to know about that. Antoher part of her didn't want to tell Manjyome for a different reason, but she couldn't figure it out.

"It's hard to believe he's fused with Yubel," Manjyome let out a chuckle. "He's never been into love or romance. It's almost as if he didn't want any part of it, yet he fused with Yubel."

"Love is complicated," Asuka agreed. "You can fall for someone you least expected or fall for someone you knew you would. I, for one, would rather have a good career than become a love sick doll."

Manjyome let out a small chuckle, "I don't see you as a love sick puppy or a doll. You're an amazing duelist and an amazing person."

"Thank you," Asuka nodded. She didn't blush, no, she wouldn't blush at praise like that, but she still felt happy because of the compliment. She liked being called a good duelist because she knew she was a good duelist.

"Tenjouin-kun," Manjyome finally whispered, "I like you."

"I know."

"Just wanted to say it."

Asuka smiled slightly, "I'm glad you did. What brought on the sudden confession though?"

"I don't know," Manjyome shrugged. "I just felt like saying it one last time before I leave."

"Everyone's leaving, huh," Asuka whispered with a frown. "They are all growing up. I still feel like a child though. I'm trapped in the past, and I don't want to move on."

"I don't think so," Manjyome shook his head. "You're growing up; you miss the past though. Everyone does. You're not trapped, but you think you are. I'm the same, but I want to leave. I want to grow up, so when I grow up, I'll be the right man for you."

Asuka chuckled, "Good luck with that, Manjyome."

Manjyome grinned, a grin that was filled with pride and self assurance, "Just you wait, Tenjouin-kun. I'll be the perfect man for you some day."

Asuka nodded, "I will be looking forward to it then, Manjyome-kun."

Manjyome nodded, smiling. It was short, but it was real. It comforted Asuka a bit knowing that he could smile with such happiness. Maybe he was right. She wasn't stuck in the past because she was moving on. Juudai helped her move on, and Manjyome helped her realize that she did, indeed, move on. One day she would become a better, stronger duelist. She would learn that through teaching her students. She would meet up with everyone again at one point. She would see how they matured and how much they've grown.

And she truly looked forward to that.


End file.
